


Skin Deep

by spyder_m



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: Taken from an OTP prompt generator: “Every time Gray undresses, Juvia notices something new and adorable about their body.” Drabble.





	Skin Deep

In her time with Fairy Tail, Juvia had become more than familiar with Gray’s body.

In the past, the sight of his naked skin might have brought her to shy away, cradling her flushed face in her hands. Yet, the more they fought together, the more she found herself compelled to watch him closely, taking in every detail.

It was a desire fuelled in part by her physical attraction to him, but also a fascination, a want to know him on a deeper, more intimate level.

For, as often as Gray tried to present himself as cold and careful to keep those around him at a certain distance, there were still things he instinctively pulled towards himself. Perhaps it was out of fear, or instinct born from past pain he still carried.

Either way, there was still much that he wore on his… figurative sleeve.

It struck her how easily, often unconsciously, Gray would slip out of his clothes; an act that came to him as naturally as breathing. There was something almost remarkable in the way he would peel his shirt off with one, fluid shift of his body.

A movement that might hinder another mage was integrated so seamlessly into his fighting style, with rarely a second of wasted motion. Yet, in a way, it made complete sense. The very act was an extension of his magic. It was a bond he still shared with his late teacher, Ur; being one with the cold.

As someone who grew up self-conscious about her body, even amidst friends, it amazed Juvia how he could move so confidently while exposing so much of himself. Especially, given how much his body was marked, littered with the remnants of old wounds and past failures.

Yet, he refused to let those scars weigh him down. 

Whenever Gray fought, Juvia would find herself captivated by the way his lean, chorded muscles would tense and relax each time he guarded, each time he raised a weapon forge from Ice. His body was carved through years of training, speaking volumes to the strength he carried and devoted towards fighting for his guild, his friends.

Even when she sparred against him, there was exertion and power behind every movement. Juvia found it humbling. It was a sign of his respect for her abilities as a mage, that he was fighting seriously.

For as long as he remained in her sight, her eyes would be irrevocably drawn to the scar tracing his abdomen. The blotch of jagged, broken flesh; almost identical to the one crossing her own chest. It was a wound he likely wouldn’t have survived, if it hadn’t been for her.

It was something he displayed proudly. Perhaps the part of him she had grown to love the most; how similarly broken they were.

How desperate they were too hold onto those closest to them and keep them from harm. How perfectly their lives had been drawn together, despite the different directions they were initially headed.

Now the mark served as a constant reminder, proof of the sacrifice she was willing to make for him.

Straightening out, Gray exhaled lowly. His muscles warm and adequately stretched. Turning, he caught the lingering weight of Juvia’s gaze, as she stood rooted in place, watching him.

“Hm? Is something the matter, Juvia?” He called, startling her.

“Ah, no. It’s nothing, Gray-sama.”

“Alright.” Sensing that he had caught her, Gray’s lips pulled into a smirk. Still, his hands rose, eyes determined and catching her own. “You ready?”

Without a thought, Juvia’s own jacket slipped from her shoulders as she readied her stance.

“Of course, Gray-sama!”


End file.
